The Golden Star
by Adameia K
Summary: an unusual cat appears on Thunderclan territory to find out that things may not go as smoothly as she planned…
1. Rude Awakening

The Golden Star – Chapter 1: Rude Awakener

Summary: an unusual cat appears on Thunderclan territory to find out that things may not go as smoothly as she planned…

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated k+: no cussing, but nothing crude….

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Warriors, They are owned by Erin Hunter, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~prologue~

In a dark forest, birds were singing, and other creatures stirred after the unexpected rain. Dew, and left over rain drops glittered as they clung to the leaves. A clearing full of light grass shined from the waking morning sun. A ginger tom stepped softly into the clearing, crouched slightly as if he were stalking a rabbit. A long hair, grey tabby, tom followed behind a ginger she-cat, as they crossed the clearing. When the ginger tom stepped fully into the, his pelt sparked to life, like an open flame dancing around the dim forbidding forest.

He stopped in his tracks when he was almost to the other side, He lifted his head, and opened his mouth tasting the air and with a silent warning he crouched putting his weight into his haunches and lunged at a nearby brush, that happened to be big enough to hide a cat or rabbit. As the other cats followed his lead, swiftly with claws out like if for battle, you could make out a darker shadow in the depths of the brush. As his out stretched paws and claws met with his unsuspecting target, a horrible screech sounded and a flurry of powerful struggles shoved from beneath him.

~ Chapter 1 ~

begins

"Yeooowch!!!" I hissed as I was startled awake by the digging of claws into my side. I unsheathed my claws, and swiped my paws around trying to get a hold on my attacker, as well as struggling to detach it. After a few minutes of such tactics, I managed to throw off the one who ruined my pelt with blood. I leapt to my feet and jumped out of the bush to face the … cat that attacked me accompanied by two others. Growling and keeping low I stepped out into the sunlight toward the three cats. As I noticed that the one who attacked me was this bright flame colored tom in front of me, I had a suspicion that I knew him from somewhere or else he just seemed similar I couldn't figure it out.

As I got closer I noticed an awkward expression on their face, I looked down and gasped as I saw that my fur shined bright silver, glowing ever so much like the flame tom I am confronting. My usually pale patterns shimmered brightly like they were made of gold. I was aware that I had odd coloring, at least, for a cat, but I never remember knowing that something like this would happen if I stepped into the light. I soon returned my gaze to the cats before me, "What is your reason for attacking me?? If I was aware something like this would happen, I might not have come here." I growled at these cats. I was fully awake now, and ready to fight if needs be.

The grey tom stood, and replied, "You are trespassing on our territory", and I was startled by this, and growled my reply,

"Trespassing! On what scale do you consider my entrance to this forest a trespass?" "Is this the sort of welcome that…" I started to mumble, and leapt at the group of cats.


	2. A Special From The Author

A Special from the Author

Well, I am sorry to inform you that this story, will be postponed until further notice along with my other Warriors story, The Silver Shadow. I haven't been getting any inspiration for it but I do have three stories in other fandoms that I have had inspiration for in leaps and bounds and I hope you check them out, I will post information on them here so you can know without looking if you are interested, I hope to hear if you do actually still like either of these stories and the more I heard positive responses the more I will try to see what I can do about a real new chapter k? and so this can't be considered a complete author's note I will tell you this: I originally wrote The Golden Star and The Silver Shadow as separate stories, but before I made what you can see of The Silver Shadow, I decided I wasn't especially fond of anything I was coming up with for The Golden Star and decided I could Combine them in a way that could work doubly well for me, so keep that in mind, I will most likely post for The Silver Shadow before The Golden Star but who knows? Maybe I will get inspiration in the other order but I doubt it.

So the first story I will mention is Apprentice of the Trickster, which I often refer to as AOTT. This is a Naruto fic. Now don't go scrolling past this just because I said that. I Don't like Naruto. Big shock I know your probably thinking 'then why did you write a fic for it then?' because my sister thought that I could enjoy fan-fictions for it because she has seen fan-fictions that fix what is bad about it and others that make fun of it etc. so I found this to be true and actually enjoy the occasional fan-fiction. While I read one I got the idea for a character design and grew more on it and found that I could write a fan-fiction to fit as her world. And that is what I did. I have been complemented on multiple occasions both for my character design and also for my unique Fan-fiction.

I will give you the summary I wrote for it: what would happen if Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage but went into the forest as a result instead of where the Hokage would eventually find him? Or even if someone he never knew existed found him instead?

The Next story I am going to mention is The Trickster's Alternative. This is also a Naruto fic, but this one is a split off of AOTT for both those who want to see my story with the Cannon team assignments and who are curious how my story would turn out from a different angle. And possibly people who are fine with missing some of the details. Here is the summary: Naruto, after a year of training from Sheikka and taking tests from the academy, must now face the task of being a true Shinobi of the leaf, but maybe it isn't what he anticipated? Especially with a certain silver-haired Cyclops involved? No pairings.

The Third story is... not a Naruto fan-fiction and some of you are probably thinking 'thank goodness'… or something similar. This Story is another OC story, and it is a Bleach fanfic and like my Naruto fic AOTT this fic is self explanatory (and if you do find something lacking and are confused ASK I will be more than willing to explain and I will keep it in mind when I am writing) this fic was actually partially requested by a friend. She is a fan girl of one of the characters in bleach (if you read the story you will know which) and she requested… more like begged me to write a fic with a character based on her being paired with said character. So I wrote it in my own unique fashion and created the story in my own way and she greatly approves of it… so far XD! As you might notice in this story I actually post pone any writing on pairing materials as much as possible, and this is because I don't like writing pairings. Which Is why I stress no pairings in all of my fics, and that is one of the things that my friend has been getting on my case for since she wants too see more relationship development. Well anyway, here is the summary: A bright new graduate is assigned to squad ten. Will she prove too much for poor Toshiro to handle? Or will they find more in common than just the ice? Possible pairings, and obviously AU.


End file.
